Talk:TerraPhoenix
Plot? How much of the plot should we be including here? The options I see are: # The plot you're given by the game before you start the first mission # Brief description of each act # Detailed description of each mission Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 01:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I would say the plot should be separate to the walkthrough, assuming both are possible (I don't play the game). It should be as in-depth as possible, just as long as it doesn't describe gameplay-based stuff, since that goes in the walkthrough. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::I can get the story from the start of each act very easily, should we copy it in as it is in game, or should we paraphrase it? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 19:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Copy the pre-mission story then add any new info that's not in it afterwards. Make sure you say that the copy is copied. Copy to be written in italics and indented. This is just what I think though, I'm not a voice of authority - you're welcome to do as you see fit. :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I've included the story from before each act. I can also try to get the story from completion of the game, but I'd like to make sure we should include it before I do so. (I anticipate having to complete the game multiple times, or make screenshots). I think I can also get the in-game descriptions of each mission with a bit of work, but similarly I want to get a confirmation that we should be including it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 21:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::We should get all the information we can. If it's information to do with FunOrb, we want it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Tech Tree About the Tech Tree, it seems like some things are bad. Pulse Gun is available MISSION 3 not 4, as done on Easy and Hard, or maybe it was because I had a glitch letting me research Pulse Gun Early and it triggered something to happen letting THEM have it on mission 2 and not 3. Also it should say Fusion Gun/Pistol and say the same for research. Zaptowin9999 15:54, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :I did find the Tech Tree very difficult to research. Feel free to correct any mistakes I made. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:49, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Who Dares wins? What does 'who Dares wins' means? Powdinet 19:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :It's one of the achievements. I'll clarify the article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) On the squaddie achievement it says that your health points level increase when injured??? what on earth??? doens't it decrease when u get injured????--Rs simeon 06:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :It means that if you get injured during a mission your maximum health will increase for the next mission. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Does getting a soldier to 10 kills also include kills youve made to your squad? : No.Powdinet 14:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Images in tables... I have just seen the Advanced Weapons table now that some images have been added to it, and I have to point out that (for my screen resolution at least) the table now overlaps the edge of the page. Is there any alternative possible? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... for my resolution, 1400x900, this is not a issue, but I suppose you could add nowrap tags to the rows that are too large so they stay in a straight line. -- 01:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::The table is all in a straight line, the problem is that the table carries on at the right hand side of the screen, resulting in an ugly horizontal scroll bar. I could screenshot it if that would help. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, being able to see the problem would help in fixing it, assuming we can find a solution. -- 01:51, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::By the way, what resolution are you using? -- 01:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm using 1024x786, which is the highest my laptop supports. The basic problem is the table is now too wide for my screen. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::What webbrowser is this on? Mozilla Firefox or Internet Explorer? I think they tend to render tables differently. -- 02:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I use Firefox 3. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Unfortunately, I have no idea how to make this table not go over the edge. I'm sure there's a way to make the edge of the page expand with the table, but I'm not sure how. Duplicate Listings I have started this section to discuss wehether we should list items that fall into more than one category twice. I believe they should ONLY be listed under the categories that the game displays them in. In the case of the pulse pistol, that would be under alien weaponry. -- 01:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Forgive me if I remember wrongly, but I thought it listed pulse pistol under small arms also. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::I have pulse pistol unlocked right now, and it is only listed under alien weaponry. -- 01:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Is that both in the research screen and the equipment screen? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::No, it is only like that in the Research screen, but all having items listed twice accomplishes is higher page size, slower load time, and possibly lag on older machines. Not to mention extra bandwidth required. -- 01:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I still think that since the pulse pistol is technically both an alien weapon and a small arm it should be listed under both. And it wouldn't be all items listed twice, just the ones listed twice in-game. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Missing Images If anyone has unlocked any weapons/armour not shown in the tables, please take a screenshot of each item (press print screen) then paste it into an image editing program, save it as weapon/armourname.png, and upload it to FunOrb Wiki. I would be more than happy to edit it, add transparency, remove the text over the weapon icon (if applicable) and upload it. I currently don't have enough time to play this game just to get images for a guide, as I'm busy working on other games at the moment. Also, please leave a comment on my talk page informing me that you have uploaded the image, so it doesn't end up just taking up space. If you can, try to get images of researched weapons BEFORE you actually research them (as there is no statistic text over the image at that time). If not, I'll still try to work with it and remove the text. Thanks for your help, -- 20:37, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Research section Images I think we shouldn't also have weapon images in the research section... that is already listed under the weapons and armor section. Achievement Values Ok, I'm confused about one thing, below: (copied from achievements section) Uh, WHAT? 19118219 Talk 09:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow, weird. There's a difference between the number of orb points online as there are in game (check them.) I'll file a bug report right now. PeaceBear0 04:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Terraphoenix 2 As everyone knows, there's a To Be Continued at the end of the game, suggesting there is going to be a Terraphoenix 2. As everyone knows, there's a speculation that Jagex is going to release a new game that is a remake of the old game Cyberwar. As everyone knows, there's a wallpaper concept art on the Orb Downloads of an upcoming game. I'm just saying, something's up, and I may have cracked it. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 15:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Promotions How is a soldier promoted from recruit to corporal or corporal to sergeant? 14:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Death When does a soldier die versus becoming unconscious? the difference? well its the fact that when the armour runs out they go unconscious when they lose all health they die without armour the game would be boring and pathetic! this has been Madwiseace look me up lol Uhh.... I'm not very good with talk pages, so if this looks bad, I'm sorry. I was playing TerraPhoenix a while ago, im a f2p, when i actually got to do the members campaign. I didn;t get any messages, Ichecked other games, I could only do the members campaign of TerraPhoenix. Why did this happen? It dissapeared after a week or so, and I still have the achievements.